Love and Hope at Christmas
by JuseaPeterson
Summary: A Ziggy and Tenaya Christmas one-shot.


Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

_Author's Note: This is my first time writing this couple so…Merry Christmas, or Happy Hanukah or whatever it is that you celebrate at this time of year. I got help with the ideas from Meloda26 and my sister._

**Love and Hope at Christmas**

Tenaya sat waiting on a park bench. She watched all the people passing by, some were in a hurry while others were simply enjoying the fact that they could walk and be free. Everyone was much more relaxed then even a month ago and she knew it was because of the holiday that was coming this week.

Christmas was just in a few days and people were so happy to be able to celebrate without the constant threat of Venjix on the loose. She, Summer and Dillon had gone out and looked around at the surrounding area. They had gone quite far but still ended up back here in Corinth for the festivities. She and Dillon were not as exact, she even less, but Summer wanted to be able to be with all their friends and family.

So they had come back a couple of weeks ago, and in truth Tenaya was quite happy. Though she was just content to be able to know who she really was and to have her brother with her again, she also had to admit that being around this holiday had its advantages. People were so happy and quite friendly at this time of year. Everything was just so much better. And though she had thought she was a machine for the time Venjix had been taking over she had to admit that she could still sense the hopelessness from everyone in the city. So to feel the hopefulness and utter joy that surrounded everyone, it was hard not to enjoy it.

Looking over at a squeal she saw a Mother and daughter looking in a store window at a simple doll. "Mommy I want that for Christmas. Can I have that?"

"We'll have to see sweetheart, who knows what will happen."

She could sense in the way the Mother spoke that the odds of the little girl getting that doll for Christmas was not likely. Sighing she wished there was something she could do for them.

Summer had explained how not everyone had the means they used to have and since there was only so much to hand around, the past Christmas since everyone had been inside the dome it was not as happy a Christmas as she remembered when she was younger.

She felt someone sit next to her, "Do you know Sandy?"

Turning she saw Ziggy looking across the street at the retreating figures of the little girl and her Mother, "No. I was just watching…"

"What did Sandy point out?"

"What?"

"At the store."

"A doll. But she won't get it for Christmas. I don't think they have the money for it."

He frowned and shook his head, "They don't. That doesn't mean they won't have a good Christmas."

"What do you mean? The whole idea of being able to celebrate Christmas without actual things? Flynn explained it to me."

"No that's not what I meant. Sure it's true that one doesn't need things to be happy at Christmas, but don't you think it's nice for the children to be able to open something on Christmas?"

"Yes, that's what I told Flynn."

"Do you want to do something about it?"

"Like what?"

"Come on."

Ziggy stood and waited for her to stand. Once she stood her started walking off in the opposite direction. She followed unsure of where he was bringing her. They made it to a warehouse where there were a few trucks outside the building.

"What are we doing here?"

"It was realized that there was going to be a lot of families who couldn't provide anything for Christmas. So here it is."

He opened the door and Tenaya saw lots of tables filled with different items and people around the tables working on them. "What is it?"

"These are going to different families, like Sandy's, who need a little help at Christmas."

"Wow. I had no idea."

He shrugged, "Do you want to help?"

She nodded and together the two of them entered and then signed in. They were shown to a table and together began wrapping different presents. Tenaya had a harder time at first, but after a few tips from Ziggy, she didn't have any issue. And in fact she realized that she was not only having a good time but she was also very grateful to be able to be a part of something like this. It was another way for her to give back to the community.

As they were getting close to being down with the wrapping Ziggy spoke up. They had been talking every now and then, though most of their focus was on the wrapping. Soon everything was done. All the presents were wrapped and ready to get set out to the different families.

"Come on, there's more."

Tenaya was amazed and couldn't understand what else people could do for those less fortunate than them. She followed him through the crowds until they made it outside to some trucks that she hadn't originally seen when they walked up to the buildings. He went over to someone with a clipboard and after talking for a few minutes she handed him a list and he signaled for her to get in the truck.

"We're not stealing this are we?

"No. We have some deliveries to do."

"We're delivering the presents?"

"No, this is food for those people. We're going to give this out."

Tenaya smiled and the two worked together at each stop. They handed out big boxes and little boxes; they handed out so many things that it made Tenaya very happy. She loved seeing the joy on the peoples' faces. Some of them even cried. She just couldn't believe that so many people cared about those less fortunate then them.

Once they had finished passing out the food to everyone they brought the truck back to the building they had gotten it from.

"So, how was it?"

"I really liked it. Thank you Ziggy."

He smiled, "I thought you might."

Ziggy had to get back to the school he and Dr. K had started to finish taking care of some last minute things for the classes the next day. After they split Tenaya went back to the apartment she had with Summer and Dillon. She heard them talking as she came in which stopped as she shut the door.

"Tenaya?"

"Hey Dillon, Summer."

Dillon was standing up when she walked into view of her brother and his girlfriend, "Where have you been?"

"With Ziggy, helping out others."

Summer smiled, "What did you do?"

"Helped wrap presents and distributed food."

"I had forgotten they had that going on." Summer said as she stood up.

Tenaya shrugged, "Don't worry about it. There were plenty of people there."

Dillon nodded, "Are you hungry?"

"Actually yes."

* * *

><p>Tenaya thought back about Sandy a few different times. She hoped that their house was one that got helped. She truly wished that Sandy would get her doll for Christmas. She knew they had helped lots of people but actually seeing the child asking for something before hand; it made her want to help all the more.<p>

They had all gone to Gemma and Flynn's place to spend Christmas Day. Scott was there with his girlfriend Rachel, Gem, Ziggy and Dr. K. They all opened presents and started talking to each other.

Tenaya had once more gone and looked out the window when she felt someone come up behind her. She turned around expecting her brother or Summer and instead saw Ziggy, "Hi Ziggy."

"I was wondering if you wanted to go on a walk with me?"

"Sure."

Tenaya followed Ziggy out the door and the two began walking through the city. She wasn't quite sure where they were heading but she figured it had to be for something that he wanted to show her. If he had wanted to go on a simple walk surely he would have picked Dr. K and not herself.

The two moved into one of the neighborhoods and stopped at a park. Sitting down Ziggy nodded to the house ahead, "Let's sit for a while."

Tenaya sat down still not sure what Ziggy was getting at. As they sat there they saw the door to the house open up. Two little girls came running out, one of them was Sandy. She sat up straighter and tried to focus on the object the little girl was carrying. Turning slightly to the young man who was sitting next to her she asked, "Is that the doll she was asking about?"

A smile appeared on Ziggy's face, "Yes. I spoke with the people and they made sure she would get that doll."

Tenaya watched as the two girls began playing; she could already tell the little girl loved the doll. Tenaya felt a peace settle throughout her body as she realized that things could be right and little children could receive simple wishes. Leaning over she placed a light kiss on Ziggy's cheek, "Thank you."

A slight blush appeared on his face as he shrugged, "It was worth it to see her happy. To see everyone happy."

"Yes, I agree. But also thank you for showing this to me, it means so much."

The two once more sat silent as Tenaya realized that it did mean more than just a little girl getting a gift on Christmas, it meant that there was still hope and love in the world. It did not just exist in little families, or small groups of friends. The love that once had been almost extinguished was quite evident in not only the scene played in front of them but also in many homes throughout the city. She settled more into her seat as she realized that this day was definitely worth it.


End file.
